King Henry VIII and His Beloved Queen
by Spirithorse16
Summary: What if on the 31 January 1510 instead of miscarrying the Queen had multiple children - please be nice this is only my 3rd attempt at a fanfic read and review please
1. January 1, 1510

**Author's Note: I am ignoring a fair number of historical facts here so please bear with me and i will upload more chapters as soon as possible **

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**January 1, 1510 **

Queen Katherine pushed and pushed. She was about to deliver her first children into the world. For the physicians had told she was carrying six children. Katherine let out another scream as the baby slid from her body. "It is a boy your majesty" cried Lady Maud Parr. The rest of her ladies ran around as Katherine felt another child enter the world. "It is another boy your majesty" cried Lady Elizabeth Amadas. Katherine felt elated. She has given England not one son but 2 so far and there were still four more children in her body. All of a sudden she felt another contraction and let out a scream. "Keep going your majesty" said Lady Parr. Katherine arched her back as another child entered the world. "It is another boy your majesty" said Lady Maud Parr. In other circumstances Katherine would have cheered but she was tired so very tired so instead she let out a groan. "Now you can't rest yet" chided Lady Margaret Bryan "There is still another 3 children to come". In any other situation Katherine would have been overjoyed at the thought of having more children but now after almost 4 hours of labour she couldn't help but wonder how on earth she was expected to deliver another 3.

**5 hours later**

Katherine sat in her bed, the sheets had been changed and she had been washed and was wearing a fresh gown. She had never felt so tired, her body was exhausted. Her favourite servant Lady Maria de Salinas had gone to fetch the King. 10 minutes later the King had arrived and Lady Margaret Pole, Lady de Salinas and Lady Parr brought over the children.

"What do you want to name the my love" asked the King

"The eldest shall be called Henry after you" said Katherine "Our second son shall be named Edward and our third shall be named Arthur, but what of our daughters" asked Katherine

"Our eldest daughter shall be called Elizabeth after my mother and grandmother" said Henry "Our second daughter shall be named Mary and our third shall be named Annabelle"

"I must go and alert the kingdom to the good news" said Henry

Katherine went to say of course however a yawn came out instead. The Ladies were there in a flash.

"Her majesty must rest as often as she can her strength will return quicker for it" said Lady Collins

"Of course" said Henry

The ladies took the children back to their cradles and the Queen quickly fell asleep

**The Next day **

"In the name of the Father and the Son and the Holy Spirit, I baptize thee Prince Henry, Prince Edward, Prince Arthur, Princess Elizabeth, Princess Mary and Princess Annabelle" cried the Bishop.

There were cries of

Long Live the King

Long Live the Queen

God bless the princes and princesses

**January 3, 1510 – Katherine's POV**

The King had decided that the children where to have their own households. They were to be sent to Forde Abbey a manor house that the King had acquired. The Manor was in Dorset and each of their children had their own households, which already large. Prince Henry already had 120 servants; Prince Edward also had 120 servants; Prince Arthur had 110 servants; and my beautiful daughters each had a household of 100 servants. Their governess would be Lady Margaret Bryan. I was very happy for I had successfully given England not one blessing but 6.


	2. January 3, 1511

**Authors Note: Hi it is me again. Okay i hope this chapter is okay for you**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**January 3, 1511 – Henry's POV**

I paced irritably up and down as I listened to my beloved wife's screams. She had been in labour for over 2 hours. All of a sudden one Katherine's ladies-in-waiting Lady Anne Stafford came bursting in.

"Her majesty has given birth to a healthy baby boy but the physicians think there are still more children with in her womb" said Lady Stafford

She then ran back in to the Queen's chambers. I continued to pace up and down as Katherine's scream's continued. Another baby's cry was heard and then a second baby's cry. I wondered briefly if Katherine was going to have six children again when Lady Stafford burst in again

"Her majesty has given birth to another son and another daughter" said Lady Stafford breathlessly "However the midwives have just examined her and have just confirmed that there are still 5 more babies with in her majesty's womb" she then ran back into Katherine's chambers.

**Katherine's POV**

I was exhausted; the midwife has just told me that there are still 5 more babes within my womb. I couldn't help but wonder how I was expected to deliver 5 more babies after already delivering 3. However I mentally berated myself and told myself that this is God's will and I have no right to question it. Then I felt another contraction I let out cry of relief as another child slid from my body.

"It is a boy" cried Lady Elizabeth Boleyn

I felt elated. All of a sudden another contraction came.

"Push my Lady" said Mistress Collins the midwife. I pushed again and another baby was born;

"Another boy" said Lady Boleyn

Only another 3 to go I kept telling myself that. However that three seemed like a lot.

**5 hours later**

Katherine felt exhausted. However she was also joyful as she successfully delivered 8 babies 7 of whom were boys. Just then Henry entered smiling. "Hello my beautiful wife" he said coming over.

"Ladies bring me my children and lay them down in order" said Katherine

Lady Maud Parr, Lady Elizabeth Boleyn, Lady Mary Say and Lady Elizabeth Stafford brought the children over and laid them down in order.

"What shall we name our children" asked Katherine

"The eldest shall be named George" declared Henry; "the second son shall be named William, our daughter shall be named Eleanor, the third son shall be named Edmund, our fourth son shall be named Richard, our fifth son will be John and sixth son shall be named Stephen while our seventh shall be named Thomas, if that is agreeable" asked Henry

"Prince George, Prince William, Princess Eleanor, Prince Edmund Prince Richard, Prince John, Prince Stephen and Prince Thomas, they are perfect names" said Katherine smiling

**January 5, 1511 – Katherine's POV**

Soon my children were to be sent away to have their own households. I learnt from Henry that if I was to continue having multiple pregnancies the children of each pregnancy would be given households together but separate from their siblings. So these children were going to Waddesdon Manor a country house in Buckinghamshire, England. They would be sent with their own households. It saddened me as always to see my children go away but I knew it was necessary. However my children were always back at court for the holidays. I leaned back content in my chair and thought about how good life was


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note**_

_**Hi Sorry for note updating for so long I have so busy but I am going to try and update as much as I can**_

_**I am also going to clear up some confusion **_

_**It is 1511 and I want you to ignore the bit about the British Empire I was talking rubbish. **_

_**I am going to try and update much more from now on. **_


End file.
